It is known to provide a sensor to sense pressure in a combustion chamber for a cylinder of an internal combustion engine. The sensor is typically of a strain gage type that can also detect cylinder misfires and knock and can advance or retard ignition timing accordingly. It is also known to provide a signal level connection system between the sensors (one for each cylinder) and an electronic controller. The controller monitors the combustion process through the sensor and adjusts the ignition timing to the proper level.
Typically, the connection system includes a rigid frame with a plurality of fixed connector housings, electrical contacts, upper body seals, inserts and a cover plate. The connection system is assembled to the sensors and secured to the engine. The primary function of the connection system is to maintain an electrical connection to the sensors and the controller. Other functions of the connection system are to seal out dust and fluids, EMI protection from the primary ignition source, and compatibility with coil or plug applications.
Although the connection system has worked well, the manufacturing tolerance variation in sensor pockets in the engine may produce unequal pressure on the seals which could permit dust and moisture to enter the connection system. The connection system may also experience high engagement during the assembly process. Off center engagement could also cause the seals to tear, thus rendering the seals ineffective. Also, normal engine vibrations may permit micro motion between the electrical contacts and the sensor contacts. This micro motion may be responsible for fretting and wear on terminal contacts. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a connector for a connection system in an internal combustion engine which accommodates for manufacturing tolerances and seals out foreign contaminants.